


Innocent Game

by Lilycarroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t so bad, was it Stiles?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Game

“… Eight…”

Slapt.

” … Nine…”

Splat.

“… Ten. It wasn’t so bad, was it Stiles?” Peter commented quietly as he pulled back up the lacy panties slowly, covering the red and sore ass of the teenager lying in his lap. He smiled and patted Stiles’ head affectionately, enjoying the view of the babydoll and the socks he had chosen. He liked the lace.

It was a game. Just an innocent game.

Stiles only cried. The teether in his mouth letting nothing but sobs escape from his lips. Face burning with shame and humiliation.

“But what is that?” The older male suddenly asked. Stiles felt his heart racing and struggled to escape his grasp, even if it meant falling to the ground. A futile attempt though, and as soon as Peter turned him, he could see the volume under the front of the boy’s lingerie.The smile on his face became bigger.

“Tsk, tsk… Good boys don’t do that kind of thing when they’re punished, or do they, Stiles? So, do you like being punished? What would Derek say if he found you like this?”

Stiles looked away. The throbbing cock in his lap almost as much as his ass.

“Guess I’ll have to punish you again…”

The cry restarted. There was no other sound in that empty building.

When Peter pulled away his panties, pushing the huge plug into his entrance, Stiles tried to think of Derek. Imagine a safe place while the former alpha penetrated him.

 

 

* * *

 

My [Tumblr](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very so much Ell for translate <3


End file.
